


What a way to wake up

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, First Time, M/M, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: For the tumblr prompt ""This was fun. Let's do it again sometime!"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	What a way to wake up

Warm.

That was the only way Kakashi could think of to describe the feeling that surrounded him as he slowly woke up.

His mind was fuzzy, nothing but quick snapshots of the night before coming to him. Fleeting moments that didn’t stick around long enough for him to understand.

Yamato carrying him home after a long mission that had exhausted the both of them, Ebisu’s unimpressed face upon seeing him, and Gai’s smile. That blinding, kind, warm smile.

It was a little annoying. Usually Kakashi remembered every detail of what he did at any given moment. After all, being a part of ANBU meant being constantly alert. Always aware of his situation.

Yet last night seemed like nothing but a blur. A sleep deprived, broken blur.

He couldn’t even remember getting home to Konoha, only that Yamato had a large part in making sure they did. Not that he had much more energy than Kakashi.

A hand moved on his back, alerting him to the distinct lack of clothing that he had on, and the fact that he wasn’t alone in bed.

He admonished himself for getting into such a situation with God only knows who. Though, the list of possibilities was relatively small.

Yamato was out of the question. There was no way that even his sleep deprived self would be that stupid. That was his friend, not someone to collapse into bed with naked, Especially given the ‘crush’ everyone accused him of having on Kakashi. Not that he saw it, but that wasn’t something he was willing to tempt fate on with the younger man.

The people his age were even less likely to allow such a thing to happen. The only one he figured who might let him take off his cloths for them was Genma, and he always seemed to put a wall up when it came to any sort of sexual advance from Kakashi. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but the one time Kakashi had tried to relive some stress when he was 17, Genma had shut him down pretty hard. Which was surprising, given how easily he seemed to slip into bed with others.

Cracking his good eye open, he examined his surroundings, sighing when all he saw was a blank white wall directly in front of him. He was going to have to move if he wanted to actually see anything, and that sounded like a terrible idea right now. It risked him seeing exactly who he had apparently decided to fuck around with last night.

Something that he would much rather avoid. There was no good answer to the question of who he was laying in bed with. No good way for this to end.

“You’re squirming.” His heart stopped. This was worse than he thought. This was the absolute last person he was ever supposed to crawl into bed with. The one person he had told himself he wasn’t allowed. Who he had to protect from himself no matter what.

He shot up in his spot and immediately slapped a hand over the lower part of his face.

His memories were still jumbled. A flash here and there came to him, but nothing solid. Nothing that could tell him exactly what had happened.

“I guess you really were exhausted,” a soft chuckle pulled his attention back to the other man “it doesn’t help that you caught me after a nigh out with Genma and Ebisu.”

Of course, that made more sense. A night out with those two usually involved alcohol. A sleep deprived Kakashi and a tipsy Might Gai was a terrible combination.

His legs moved towards the edge of the bed, his brain intent on getting himself clothed and back to his own apartment where he could try to figure out a way to fix all of this without destroying one of the only friendships he had left.

Problem was, as soon as he attempted to get out of bed, Gai had brought both hands up to his waist and begun to sit up so that he was face to face with him.

“Gai, I…” He searched for the right words to say. The one’s that would let him keep his friend without risking something more. Something that he wasn’t allowed to have.

“Relax,” a soft smile pulled at Gai’s lips “I think you’re better with words when you’re too tired to think.”

He’d usually take that as an insult, but Minato-Sensei and Yamato had always told him he overthought what he was going to say, and they were both far better at social interactions than him.

“I don’t want to…” his words faltered when Gai reached up with his left hand and carefully gripped his wrist. He didn’t try to move the hand away from his mouth though, instead waiting for him to contemplate his silent question and move his hand himself.

It was a little awkward, having his face exposed to his friend. At the same time though, it was comfortable. There was no look of judgement when Gai saw the blank expression on his face, or any comments about his ‘physical beauty’. It was just the same soft smile that Gai always had on his face.

The same kind eyes that he had always looked at Kakashi with.

“You explained it all last night,” his friend explained “though, I doubt you remember that much given that you practically collapsed into my bed.”

“Yet, somehow I’m still…” His eyes scanned down to his naked body, only now registering the fact that Gai was equally as naked as him “D…did we…”

“You kind of…” this time when he spoke Gai’s face turned a bright shade of red “I didn’t exactly get the change to return the favor before you passed out.”

That was good. It meant there was still an escape. A chance to put an end to things before they got too complicated.

Except, apparently Gai didn’t agree with his train of thought because the next thing Kakashi knew his back was being pressed into the bed and Gai was hovering over him.

“What…” that smile was still there. Soft and Warm. Something he wouldn’t mind kissing just to know how it tasted.

“You looked like you were about to run away ,”Gai explained “And I would really rather you didn’t do that.”

One hand traced downwards from his hips, fingers brushing gently against the inside of his thigh.

His body screamed at him to let Gai do whatever it was he was thinking of. To just relax and enjoy himself for once.

He needed this.

He deserved this.

His mind told him to put a stop to it. To come up with an excuse to leave and get the hell out of there before he ruined the last good relationship he had left.

One finger strayed from its course, inching closer to its new destination as Gai tilted his head slightly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

That’s as far as it went though. He was left laying there with a small heat in the pit of his stomach and the increasing desire to flip Gai back over and let his body have what it so desperately wanted.

“Gai…” the name left his throat as a whisper. A plea more than anything as his body won the argument and he arched up towards the touch.

“Not unless you say yes.” Gai promised, leaving the choice in Kakashi’s hands.

Always the gentlemen.

Reaching out with both arms, Kakashi wrapped them around Gai’s neck and buried his fingers into the short black strands of hair while another kiss was pressed into his neck.

Gai’s eyes met his, his fingers brushing up gently against his skin as he waited for an answer.

“Yes,” Kakashi whispered, a little embarrassed by the neediness in his own voice.

The embarrassment didn’t last long, drowned out quickly by desire as Gai finally slipped his finger inside of him.

* * *

When he had first woken up, Kakashi had felt warm. He hadn’t been sure why, but it had been the safest he had felt in years.

Now, laying with his head on Gai’s chest he listened to the soft heartbeat the drummed against his ear. Here, in familiar arms, he felt more than just a soft warmth and safety.

He felt like he was finally at home.

A soft tap on the window drew his attention away from Gai’s heartbeat. His eyes scanned upwards, expecting to see a bird from the Third Hokage with a message for one of them.

Instead, he saw something far worse.

“Senpai,” he buried his face into Gai’s chest. This was a bad nightmare after a great dream. It had to be “Senpai, get up. We have a mission.”

“Make it go away.” He grunted, a small smile pulling at his lips when he hear Gai chuckling.

Fingers brushed through his hair, sending shivers down his spin as he curled up closer to Gai.

“I don’t think he’s going anywhere without you, Rival.” He groaned. Now was the worst time to be getting a new mission. All he wanted to do was lay in bed all day with Gai’s arms wrapped around him,

Why couldn’t he have that?

Just one day.

“Senpai!” The window shifted open, allowing Yamato’s voice to travel to him easier “Lord Third will get made if we’re L…”

He dragged his eyes up towards the other shinobi, a little confused when he noticed that Yamato’s face had gone bright red.

“You…” Yamato slapped a hand over his eyes suddenly “Why are you naked!?”

Kakashi’s hand snapped down to the side of the bed, searching out the blanket that Gai had tossed off of them while he was using his tongue to make Kakashi see stars.

As soon as his fingers found the soft fabric, he yanked it up and covered himself from Yamato’s view.

“Huh,” Gai chuckled when he looked over at him “and here I thought every ANBU soldier got the honor of seeing you change.”

“Not until he’s naked!” Yamato protested.

Kakashi’s eyes scanned the room frantically, searching out his cloths from the pile on the floor. Particularly his binder.

“Kakashi,” he glanced back over at Gai, reaching out to steal said binder when he saw his friend holding it up in the air “Last thing off always ends up in the bed.”

“I do not want to know how you know this.” Kakashi huffed, yanking the binder on over his head and adjusting it so that his chest was flat once again.

He reached up to pull his mask back into place, only to find a hand wrapped around his wrist before he could. When he glanced over at Gai, he was met with that soft warm smile once again.

“One more thing before you go,” he said, leaning in closely. Kakashi was certain that he was supposed to pull away. Put a stop to all of this before he got in too deep.

Before there was absolutely no turning back.

Instead, he surged forward and crashed their lips together in a hard desperate kiss.

Their first kiss.

After a moment of shock, Gai returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Apparently he wouldn’t allow Kakashi to out do him in anything.

Not even kissing.

“You two are gross,” Complained Yamato, his eyes peeking through his fingers when Kakashi looked at him “Absolutely disgusting. Please continue this revolting display after the mission so I do not have to see anymore.”

He gasped when Kakashi lifted one hand and raised his middle finger in response.

A moment later, Gai slowly pulled away from the kiss and reached up to put Kakashi’s mask back into place over his face.

“Go,” He smiled “before Yamato gets even angrier. We don’t need him trying to kill you on this mission.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Kakashi commented with a playful look towards his teammate “Isn’t that right, Tenzo?”

“Would you drop that already?” Yamato protested “and get dressed. No one needs to see you half naked.”

“Pretty sure half of the village would appreciate the view,” Gai argued while Kakashi crawled out of bed and started to gather his cloths. “I know I do.”

“Please, I would like to keep my breakfast down.” Yamato groaned.

“Ya ya,” Gai waved a dismissive hand “So, Kakashi…”

Kakashi straightened up his back, terrified of what the next words out of Gai’s mouth were going to be.

He had to say something quick to save face. This was no big deal after all, right? Just some fun sexual release between rivals.

“T…this was fun!” He blurted out, pulling his boxers on a little faster than he intended and almost crashing into the floor when he tripped on them “Let’s do it again something.”

The room was deadly silent for a second. Only a second though, because after that Yamato had burst out laughing.

“Did you just…” he grunted when Kakashi’s uniform top slammed into his face, sending him stumbling backwards off of the window ledge into a free fall towards the ground.

“Is he going to be o…” Gai winced when a loud crash echoed through the air.

“He’s fine,” Kakashi assured his friend “He has had worse falls.”

“I see,” Gai glanced over at the window with a concerned look “so…”

Pulling his pants on, Kakashi leaned down and picked his arm guards up off of the floor “Hopefully it won’t be a long mission,” he said softly “should be back pretty soon.”

“Challenge when you get back?” he gave Gai an unimpressed look “what? You didn’t think a little sex would end out rivalry did you?”

“Nothing could end our rivalry,” he commented with a roll of his eyes “fine, you think of a good challenge for when I get back,” he took a step forward and leaned down just enough so that his mouth was right beside Gai’s ear “winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser, within reason of course.”

Gai’s face went bright red “D…deal.”

With that decided, Kakashi pressed a quick kiss to Gai’s cheek through his mask before disappearing out the window.

For once, he was looking forward to getting home.


End file.
